Chuck Vs The Pacifier
by mia2009
Summary: This story takes place during the present time. Chuck and Sarah are planning for their wedding, trouble ensues, new mission to solve, Charah fluff, etc...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea for a story and I had to start writing it, despite my self- proclaimed break from writing for a while. I have been enjoying some time to just read some stories, it's nearly as time consuming as writing one. **

**Anyway, back to this story. This one will be much lighter than my last one, so for all of you that had a hard time with ****Spies, Secrets, Lies and Vengeance****, perhaps this will be more your style. As always there will be Charah fluff and a mission. Bare with me on the premise of this one. I always feel like my spy storylines are lacking due to my lack of knowledge in that area, so I apologize if you find it implausible, but that is just how it's going to be so, so be it, you can either go with it, or not read it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Unfortunately I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1**

Sarah watched as Chuck approached her carrying two cups of coffee. He smiled as he set hers down in front of her. He squeezed his way around Clara's stroller and took a seat at their table.

"Careful honey, it's hot." He instructed as he settled in across the table from her.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"I can't believe we finally got a day off, I feel like we haven't spent any down time together in forever."

"I know." Sarah reached across the table and took hold of his hand.

The two simultaneously leaned in and grazed their lips with one another. The kiss was cut short when the middle aged waitress approached their table, presenting them with the chocolate éclairs that Chuck had ordered while up at the counter.

Chuck and Sarah reluctantly pulled away from one another and allowed the waitress to place the pastries down in front of them and they thanked her.

"Oh my goodness! What a precious little angel!" The waitress exclaimed as she leaned over the stroller and fawned over the smiling infant.

Chuck and Sarah both smiled as they turned their attention to Clara.

"That she is." Chuck replied.

The waitress examined the child closely and then turned her attention back to both Chuck and Sarah to look them over. "Hmmm I'd say she looks most like her father." She said focusing on Chuck who was taking a sip of his coffee.

Chuck gulped down the mouthful of coffee and gently placed his cup down on the table. He smiled as he shook his head in protest.

"No, she's actually my sister's baby. Which I guess would explain why she looks more like me."

"You mean she isn't yours?" The waitress pointed to both Chuck and Sarah. They both shook their heads no.

"Huh. Well I just assumed."

"It's fine. If anything we're honored that someone would think that such a beautiful child was ours." Chuck replied and Sarah smiled up at the waitress in response.

"Well, can I get you two anything else?" she asked.

"I think we're all set." Sarah spoke up.

"Alright then, you two kids enjoy." She said before heading back to the counter.

Clara began to fuss and Sarah immediately began tending to her. "Oh what's the matter?" she spoke to her in a soft, soothing voice. Clara smiled up at her in response, while Sarah searched aimlessly for the baby's pacifier. She found it tucked under Clara's blanket and offered it to her. Clara happily accepted it. Sarah smiled as she turned her attention back to her cup of coffee. She looked up to find Chuck staring at her with a grin plastered ear to ear.

"What?" She asked.

"You're really good with her you know."

Sarah sat back in her seat. "Oh no you don't!"

"What?" he asked a huge grin still on his face.

"Chuck Bartowski, don't you dare go getting any ideas. I'm just getting used to this whole marriage thing; the last thing I need to be doing is entertaining the idea of motherhood."

Chuck laughed. "Who said anything Sarah? I'm just saying you're really good with her. You're going to be a great aunt."

Sarah relaxed a little and smiled back at him.

"Besides." Chuck reached back across the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm not ready for a baby. All I can think about is marrying my beautiful fiancé and spending some quality time with my new wife before anyone else comes along." A smile spread across his face and he offered a wink with his eye.

"Well good." She replied. "Because I just want to get through this wedding in one piece and if I had to start stressing about babies I don't know what I would do."

"Hey. I thought we were doing good with the wedding plans. Why are you stressing again?"

"It's just… it's a lot of work Chuck…and you know I'm not a big girly girl so I don't know what I'm doing half the time. If it wasn't for Ellie, I would have lost my mind by now."

"I don't want you to be stressed about this Sarah. I just want to marry you. I don't care about all this petty stuff, flowers and centerpieces; I just want to be with you." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "So tell me…what can I do to help you?"

Sarah smiled in response to him. "You're doing it Chuck." She exhaled deeply. "Just keep talking me down okay."

He smiled and leaned across the table and kissed her. "You got it."

The two enjoyed the rest of their coffees and pastries over some nice conversation and flirtatious banter with one another.

Standing up, Chuck tossed a few bills down on the table for a tip. Sarah grabbed her purse and Chuck took hold of the stroller. They made their way out of the café and headed for the park.

* * *

><p>Shane Crouse darted aimlessly through the parking lot, turning constantly to check behind him. The onset of footsteps caused him to duck between two parked cars to take cover and give himself a chance to catch his breath.<p>

Shane froze in place. The young man, who appeared to be barely out of his teens struggled to slow his breathing as he listened to the heavy footsteps run past him.

"He went this way!" One of the men yelled as they ran past.

Shane waited until he was sure the coast was clear before popping his head back up. Seeing no one in sight, he darted out from behind the car and headed back towards the park, in the direction he had come from.

* * *

><p>After a nice long, serene stroll through the park Chuck and Sarah decided to settle down on a nearby bench. Chuck sat down and Sarah parked the stroller alongside the bench where Clara slept peacefully. Sarah settled in close next to Chuck on the bench. He draped his arm around her and kissed the side of her forehead as she leaned into him.<p>

"I want to take you out tonight."

Sarah turned and tilted her head up to look at him.

"We can get some dinner, a movie maybe, or hit up a club, whatever you feel like. We haven't been on a real date in some time now; I'd say we're due." He continued.

"Okay." She replied.

"Any preferences?" he asked.

Sarah looked up at him with a smile. "Chuck, my only preference is you. It doesn't matter to me what we do or where we go."

Chuck shifted to look at her and she glanced up at him again. "Well we could always stay in. Perhaps a board game? I could brush up on my operation skills. I still haven't mastered the funny bone." He replied.

"Chuck, if we're going to stay in, I'm sure we can find something better to do with our time." She offered a raised eyebrow with her last comment.

Chuck laughed. "Well maybe we SHOULD just stay in then." He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips.

Chuck had to force himself to pull away. He didn't want to get too caught up in the moment, not here in the park, where children were playing and families were picnicking. Chuck ran his fingers along the back of her neck, caressing her silky smooth skin and sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p>Shane made his way through the park, his pursuers hot on his trail once again. Seeing one of the larger men heading towards him from the opposite direction, Shane quickly ducked down alongside the young couple and sitting on the park bench. Hiding behind their baby's stroller he pretended to tie a shoe while he contemplated his next move.<p>

Shane fumbled through his pocket and retrieved the microchip. It was the tiniest microchip imaginable, yet the data is contained, immense. He had come to the realization that his capture was inevitable. He had to think fast. Looking around frantically, his eyes focused on the pink object poking up amongst the grass. He reached for it and picked it up. It was a pacifier, no doubt belonging to infant in the stroller beside him.

Shane popped his head up. The large man was still headed in his direction. He turned to look the other way and he saw two more men approaching from that direction. There was no way out. Nervously he toyed with the pacifier that he held in his hand. He glanced down at it when his fingernail caught along the front edge, giving him an idea.

Shane continued to poke at it with his fingernail and managed to pry the circular plastic covering loose revealing a small hollow chamber. Shane tucked the microchip inside. It fit perfectly. He popped the plastic piece back in place, concealing the chip. At least now when he got caught he wouldn't have the chip on him. Perhaps it would buy him some time. He looked up again to see the men a mere 50 feet away. He had to make a run for it.

Shane cautiously stood up.

"Excuse me mam…I think your baby dropped this." He said to the woman on the bench.

Sarah turned her attention to the young man speaking to her. She looked to his extended hand and saw Clara's pacifier.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Thank you." She said taking it from him.

Chuck glanced around Sarah, to see the back of the young man as he darted off behind them through some trees.

"What did he just say?" Chuck asked.

"Clara dropped her pacifier. He was just picking it up." She said.

Sarah tucked the pacifier in her purse that was situated in the bottom basket of the stroller, so she could wash it before giving it back to Clara.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked, looking up at Chuck.

Chuck glanced down at his watch. "Almost 1:00. We should probably get Clara back before Ellie sends out a search party. What time are we meeting with the photographer to go over the details for the wedding?"

"3:00." Sarah replied standing up from the bench.

A group of men ran past them bumping into Clara's stroller as they ran towards the tress behind them.

"Hey watch it!" Sarah called out to them as she pulled Clara's stroller closer to her to get it out of their way.

The men didn't even acknowledge her.

"Jerks." Sarah mumbled under her breath.

Chuck glared at the men who were now quite a ways away from them. He took hold of the stroller with one hand and placed his other on the small of Sarah's back as the two started off on the sidewalk and headed out of the park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night….<strong>_

"What?" Sarah asked, catching Chuck staring at her from across their table.

He was completely intoxicated by her beauty. She was decked out in a fairly short, white dress. It had a low neckline and was form fitting, hugging all of her curves perfectly. She had her hair up and all he could think about was his lips on her neck. If he tried hard enough, he could almost taste her skin.

"Chuck?' She spoke up again when he failed to answer her.

Chuck came back to her and shook his head trying to shake the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

"You okay?" she asked. Concerned, she reached across the table for his hand.

"Maybe we should have stayed in tonight." He finally replied.

"Is everything okay? Are you sick?" She was starting to get worried.

Chuck smiled. He squeezed her hand and leaned in across the table, closer to her.

"I'm not sick Sarah…. I'm just…I'm having a really hard time looking at you right now… when all I can think about is laying you out on this table and having my way with you right here, right now.

A smile spread across Sarah's face, she blushed slightly. "I take it you like the new dress?" She whispered seductively to him.

"I like you. The dress is just an added bonus." His lips lingered near her ear and he moistened his lips with his tongue.

"Chuck we already ordered. Do you really want to leave?" She asked.

Not that Sarah would have minded. She and Chuck had been working so much lately, making it hard to find the time for one another, and when they did have the time they were just too darn tired for anything more than snuggling. In fact, it had probably been a good week since they had been intimate with one another. Far too long in either of their eyes and the longest they had ever gone since getting together.

Before he could answer her their waiter approached. "Your entrees." He announced.

Sarah looked up at Chuck apologetically. The two sat back in their seats and the waiter set their plates down in front of them.

"Can I get you two anything else?" he asked. "Perhaps another glass of wine."

Chuck looked to Sarah before answering. "Sure." He replied.

The waiter nodded. He walked away to retrieve the bottle of wine and returned seconds later to refill their glasses.

* * *

><p>"This is really good Chuck, I'm glad we stayed." She offered him a sympathetic smile. "Do you want to try it?" She held her fork up to offer him some of her food.<p>

Chuck leaned across the table and she fed it to him.

"Mmm, that is good."

"Can I get you two some desert?" The waiter asked approaching their table once again.

Sarah looked to Chuck. He knew what she was thinking.

"Can we get an order of your chocolate cheesecake to share?" Chuck asked.

"Of course sir. Will that be all?"

Chuck nodded and watched the waiter walk away.

"Thank you." Sarah said from across the table. Chuck just smiled at her and offered a wink. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip while he watched her finish her dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Chuck and Sarah made their way over to Club Vortex; the hottest new night club in town. They had promised Morgan and Alex they would meet up with them for a few drinks.<p>

"Hey it's about time you two got here, I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming." Morgan stood up as he saw Chuck and Sarah approaching. Chuck held Sarah's hand as he led her through the crowd towards Morgan and Alex.

"Sorry Buddy, our dinner ran late."

"Oh my God Sarah, I love your dress!" Alex jumped up from her seat and leaned in to give Sarah a quick hug.

"Thanks. I just got it. It seems to be a big hit tonight." She replied as she glanced at her fiancé with a smirk.

Sarah sat down next to Alex.

"Honey, what do you want to drink, the usual?" Chuck asked.

"Um, I think just a beer."

"Okay. Anyone else need anything?"

"I'm good." Alex replied.

"I can use a refill. I'll walk up with you. Ladies, we will be back in a jiffy." Morgan said.

Sarah and Alex watched Chuck and Morgan head towards the bar. Once they were sure they were out of earshot, they both burst out laughing.

"Did he just say jiffy?" Alex asked.

Sarah nodded. "Totally."

* * *

><p>The four friends were having a good time at the nightclub. They hadn't spent that much time together since Morgan moved out of the apartment. Sarah knew how hard that had been on Chuck, so when Morgan invited them out tonight, as much as she would have loved to just go home with Chuck early and call it a night, she just couldn't say no.<p>

Sarah stood from her seat and made her way around the back of Chuck's chair, running her hands over his shoulders in the process. She leaned down around him and he looked up at her.

"Come on Chuck, come dance with me."

"Sarah, you know I'm not good at this sort of dancing. I look like a fish out of water flapping around on the floor."

Sarah smiled. But she wasn't taking no for an answer. She took hold of his hands and pulled him to his feet and led him through the crowd and on to the dance floor.

"I think Sarah has the right idea." Alex spoke up turning her attention to her own boyfriend.

Morgan smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to her. She happily accepted it and stood from her seat.

* * *

><p>Despite Chuck's lack of skill on the dance floor, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Sarah was enjoying their close proximity as she grinded up on him. She danced with her back to him, placing his hands on her hips. Chuck had to stop himself when he found his hands wandering from her hips down the front portion of her thighs. He quickly went to retrieve them, but Sarah pulled them back in place and held them there as she leaned back into him as they moved to music.<p>

Sarah continued her sweet torture on her fiancé, until she felt his body responding to their closeness. She knew Chuck was going to lose all control if she didn't stop. She just couldn't do that to him. She turned in his arms and she could see the weakness in his eyes. Sarah leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Wanna go sit down?" She asked him.

Chuck just shook his head. Sarah smiled and led him back to their table. Morgan and Alex were still out on the dance floor, leaving them the table to themselves. Chuck took a seat in the same chair he had occupied earlier. Sarah surprised him when she took a seat on his lap. She placed an arm around his neck. Chuck ran his hand up and down her back.

"Are you having a good time Chuck?" She spoke seductively into his ear.

Chuck turned his head ever so slightly and met her lips with his. Taking her by surprise, he kissed her passionately, leaving her completely breathless. She rested her forehead against his long enough to get a grip and then she stood up.

"I'm going to get another drink. Do you want anything?"

Chuck smirked at her. He held up his bottle of beer to her. "I'm good."

He watched as she sauntered over to the bar. He couldn't help but notice all the guys checking her out as she walked past, and why wouldn't they, she was exquisite. The perfect combination of classic beauty and pure sexiness. He had to smile, because he knew they could look all they wanted, but at the end of the night, she was going home with him.

"Hey Chuck, where's Sarah?" Morgan asked as he and Alex returned to the table and took their seats.

"Oh, she's just getting a drink. Listen guys, I think we're probably going to head out soon."

"Really?" Morgan looked down at his watch. "It's only 11:00."

"Yeah, I know buddy, it's just…Sarah and I…"

"Morgan, they want to spend some time alone." Alex chimed in and Chuck offered her a thankful expression for saying the words he didn't want to, to his best friend.

"Oh!...Oh well say no more buddy. Go ahead, get out of here. You two kids have a good time."

Chuck smiled as he jumped up from his seat. "Thanks Morgan." Chuck said his goodbyes and headed towards the bar to retrieve his fiancé.

* * *

><p>A devilish grin appeared on his face when he caught sight of her standing at the bar with her back to him waiting for the bartender to approach. He moved in behind her, pressing his body tightly against hers. She turned her head to look at him and relaxed her body into his when she realized it was him and not some guy trying to put the moves on her. She smiled.<p>

Chuck leaned in to speak into her ear. "How about we get that drink at home?" he suggested. His lips lingered near her ear as his eyes fell to her neck.

"Really? You want to leave?" she asked.

Chuck couldn't hold out any longer. Her neck was far too inviting for him and his proximity to it far too near. His lips descended on her neck and she giggled. She momentarily closed her eyes and envisioned what was to come. It was Sarah's turn to try get a hold of herself realizing exactly where she was.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked as he finally approached the two. Sarah's eyes shot open and Chuck stood upright as he pulled away from her. She immediately missed the feel of his lips on her.

"Uh, you know what… never mind." Sarah replied. She turned around to face the object of her affection. "Let's go home Chuck." Was all she could manage to say.

Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

As they made their way through the parking lot, the two picked up the pace when they saw the car in sight. As far as they were concerned they couldn't get home fast enough.

By the time Sarah made it to the passenger side door, Chuck had his hands all over her. Sarah turned around and pulled him in for a kiss. He pressed her body up against the car door and deepened the kiss. Sarah ran her hands frantically though his soft curls while he caressed her bare thigh with his. Sarah moaned deeply against his mouth. "I want you so bad." She toyed with the top few buttons of his shirt, freeing them from their confines.

Chuck's lips moved to her neck, while his hands slid up her body towards her breast.

"We… need to …get… home… Sarah." He spoke between kisses.

Sarah pulled away to look at him. "I don't know if I can wait."

Chuck looked at the car beside them. He then looked around the parking lot. There was nobody in sight; in fact they had parked in a pretty secluded area. Sarah smiled and licked her lips. She reached for the handle on the back door and opened it.

At that very moment, both of their cell phones went off with the all too familiar tone indicating an incoming text message. They both sighed.

"No, not now." Sarah said.

They both reached for their phones and read the message simultaneously. It was from General Beckman. The message read…._**Briefing at Castle 20 minutes.**_

Chuck's eyes fell to the ground. He knew she was disappointed. This was supposed to be their day off, their time together. "I'm sorry." He said looking back up at her. He could tell Sarah was annoyed, but she didn't seem as disappointed as he was expecting her to be.

"Chuck. Castle is five minutes away. We have twenty."

"What are you saying Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah turned to the car and held the door to the backseat open. "Chuck….just get in the car." She replied with a devilish grin. Chuck took the hint and dove for the back seat. Sarah jumped in behind him and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 minutes later….<strong>_

Chuck and Sarah made their way down the stairs of Castle. Chuck tucking his shirt back into his pants in the process.

Casey looked up to see his partners approaching. Their disheveled appearances not going unnoticed by him or the General, who was already on the monitor waiting for the whole team to arrive.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Casey spoke up giving them an annoyed look.

"Sorry Casey, General. You just…caught us at a bad time." Chuck replied.

"Yes, so I see." Beckman responded rather annoyed.

"General, do we have a new mission?" Sarah asked trying her best to change the subject.

A picture of a young man appeared on the screen before them.

"Shane Crouse was gunned down this afternoon in a Los Angeles park."

Chuck's eyes rolled back in his head as a series of images appeared before him.

"Shane Crouse, a CIA asset. A child prodigy, skilled in computer hacking and software development. He created special software that can hack any system in existence today."

"That's right Chuck." Beckman affirmed.

"Wait a minute. I've seen this kid before." Sarah spoke up as she examined the picture up on the screen.

"You have?" Chuck questioned.

"Yes! Chuck he's the kid from the park today. He's the one that picked up Clara's pacifier off the ground."

"Oh my God!" Chuck replied.

"General, who killed him?" Casey asked.

Another image appeared on the screen. "Stephon Santos." Beckman stated.

All eyes were on Chuck as he flashed once again.

"Stephon Santos, international arms dealer and drug trafficker. He's wanted for harboring weapons of mass destruction and supplying them to several terrorist groups throughout the world. He's also a person of interest in the Sedarki drug bust in Belize." Chuck spoke up once again.

"That's right. These are a few of his associates who are working for him and probably the ones responsible for Crouse's death."

Three more images appeared on the screen.

"Those are the guys we saw in the park today. The ones who bumped Clara's stroller when they ran past us." Sarah spoke up again.

Chuck flashed on the three images. All three men had equally horrifying records and all three were wanted men.

"General, why was Santos after this kid?" Casey asked.

"It's simple really. He was after Crouse's latest software update. Santos has plans of hacking the databases of the United Nations to obtain their weapon blueprints. His growing cartel will be able to develop their own nuclear weapons. Once he's capable of that, he can sell them off to the highest bidder or God forbid use them himself."

"So you want us to retrieve the software from Santos before he has a chance to utilize it?" Chuck interjected.

"No. Santos doesn't have the software." Beckman replied. "Crouse's software is contained on a mini microchip. You have to insert it into a special reader to access it on the computer. Crouse didn't have the chip on him when he was killed."

"So where is it then if he didn't have it on him?" Chuck asked.

"Crouse hid it somewhere. Your mission is to find that chip and retrieve it before Santos does."

"Well do we have any leads General?" Sarah asked.

"Not at this time, but Crouse's chip contains a special sensor that can be tracked. Santos and his men will be depending on that when it comes to finding it. That is how they found Crouse in the park, they traced the sensor. That said, the sensor only works within a 2 mile radius."

"So if Santos and his men can track the chip with the sensor they have a huge advantage over us. How are we supposed to find it before them?" Chuck asked.

"We're sending over some trackers for you. They should be there by morning. Until then, just go home and await orders. I'll be in contact." And with that Beckman signed off.

Casey began packing up his things. Chuck and Sarah stood there watching him. "Well you heard the General. Go home. From the looks of it, I'm sure you two have other things you'd rather be doing right about now." Casey snickered as he headed up the stairs and out the door.

Sarah turned to Chuck and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I can't argue with that." She said.

Chuck closed his arms around her waist. "I wouldn't mind getting home. I'd say we have some unfinished business to attend to."

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving away from him. Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chuck couldn't get them home fast enough. He was surprised he didn't get pulled over and given a speeding ticket the way he was driving. Of course Sarah didn't help matters any, the way she was rubbing up on him in the car and kissing his neck.<p>

Sure they had their fun earlier in the back seat, acting like a couple of teenagers on prom night. It scratched their itch for the time being, but it was rushed and not nearly as satisfying as it could have been had they had more time to enjoy the moment.

Chuck struggled with the keys in the front door, dropping them twice, Sarah doing her best to distract him as her hands came around him from behind. She worked on unfastening his pants. As she continued to make progress, she moved in front of him and sought out his mouth with hers. With little prodding, her tongue made its way inside his mouth.

By the time Chuck finally got the door open, Sarah had his shirt completely unbuttoned. They stumbled into the apartment and made their way through the darkness towards the bedroom. Sarah shed Chuck of his shirt the rest of the way before they made it to their room.

Sarah's mouth found his once again.

Chuck swung open the bedroom door and the two stumbled inside. He closed the door behind them, pinning Sarah up against it. His hands fell to her thighs as he inched her dress up further and further. In one swift motion he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. He kissed her urgently and passionately, eliciting several pleasure filled moans from her.

"I love you Chuck." She managed to get the words out.

Chuck looked her in the eyes. Both of them struggling to control their breathing. She ran her fingers through his hair as they gazed in one another's eyes.

"Make love to me Chuck." It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a request. It was a necessity. One only he could fill.

Chuck leaned in and captured her lips with his. This time his movements were much softer and more controlled. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. He came down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chuck's hand moved in to stroke her cheek as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Chuck ran his thumb gently over her bottom lip before moving back in to taste its sweetness. Sarah's hands slid down his back. She could feel his muscles contracting under her touch. Nobody had ever turned her on the way Chuck did and no one ever would. He was truly a one of a kind.

"Mmm…Sarah." He moaned in response to her kiss. His lips moved slowly down the length of her neck, trailing succulent kisses in his path, spending some extra time in the one spot he knew drove her absolutely wild. Sarah raked her nails down his back in response.

Reaching out with one hand, she cupped his chin and guided his lips back to hers.

Chuck's hand moved back to Sarah's thigh. He caressed it gently, making his way farther up, moving her dress along with it. His fingers worked their way up, searching for the waist band on her panties. Chuck pulled away and looked at her when he failed to find one.

"Sarah, you're not wearing underwear?" he asked, a look of shock and confusion taking over his face.

Sarah laughed at his reaction. "I think they're in the car… You know…from earlier."

A look of revelation and a little bit of relief came over him. A smile spread across his face, thinking about their time in the car earlier. He turned his attention back to Sarah when he felt her tugging on his pants. She managed to get them down over his hips. Chuck rolled off her momentarily and removed them completely. Chuck moved back in and worked on removing Sarah's dress. She sat up allowing him to slide down the zipper in the back. It was a matter of seconds before he had it completely removed, followed by her bra, leaving them both completely naked and exposed to one another. Chuck licked his lips in anticipation for what was about to come.

Sarah smiled as she laid back down on the bed, pulling Chuck on top of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so there you have it. A nice long chapter to get you started, hopefully you will hang in there for what's to come. As always, like any writer, I love reviews and I appreciate all of them, They are what keeps me writing and a huge motivator to get something out to all my loyal readers sooner. Just try not to be too harsh in your critiques, I've been pretty hesitant about posting this one. As always thanks for reading.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I think that may have been the most I ever got for a single chapter. I appreciate every single one of them. Chapter 2 is quite a bit shorter than the first chapter was, but it is ready as is and I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Chuck groaned as the annoying buzzing from the alarm clock woke him from his peaceful slumber. He struggled to stop the incessant noise, reaching out with his arm, his eyes still closed, he manage to shut it off.

Chuck rolled onto his back briefly before rolling onto his side. He reached out with his hand in search of his companion. His eyes shot open when he was greeted with the cold, vacant sheet. Chuck sighed with disappointment. He waited a few minutes before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms.

Looking around the room, Chuck found his boxers on the floor. He grabbed them and pulled them on before going to search for his fiancé.

Chuck headed for the living room. He could hear the sweet sounds of the radio coming from the kitchen. He headed in that direction and there he found her. Her back was to him as she stood at the stove flipping French toast. She wore his button up shirt from the night before. There was something about Sarah wearing his shirt that he found incredibly sexy and completely irresistible. Boy did she make his shirt look good. He stood there for a moment just watching her. How did he ever get so lucky?

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of his name radiating throughout the room.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm"

"You okay?"

Chuck smiled as he made his way towards her. "I'm perfect." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you." She turned back around to face the stove to keep an eye on their breakfast and keep it from burning.

Chuck moved in behind her and began nuzzling her neck. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're up early…I missed waking up with you…I thought we could… snuggle a bit." He kissed her neck.

Sarah smiled. "Chuck, you know it's never just snuggling and we have to be to work this morning. We can't be late today, those transmitters will be arriving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chuck pulled away creating some distance between them and Sarah immediately missed the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right; they couldn't afford to be late this morning. They were already on thin ice with Beckman after they kept her waiting last night.

Chuck made his way over to the cupboard and grabbed his favorite mug. He proceeded to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee from the pot that Sarah had made. He headed over to the table and sat down.

Sarah watched him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was sulking and she couldn't help but sympathize with him. Last night was incredible. It always was. What she wouldn't give for a week away from all of this, just the two of them, shut off from the rest of the world. She took solace in the fact that the wedding was coming up soon, along with the one thing she was looking forward to just as much, if not more, their honeymoon.

Sarah flopped some French toast on a plate for Chuck and some on a plate for herself and made her way towards the table with them. Sarah set the plates down on the table. One in front of Chuck and one next to him. Chuck looked up at her and she took the liberty of taking a seat on his lap which surprised him after their conversation they just had about not being late this morning.

Sarah wrapped an arm around his neck. She smoothed her free hand over his cheek before placing a kiss on it.

"Chuck, I was thinking…" She started.

"Oh no…What?" he asked hesitantly.

"The wedding is coming up pretty soon." She continued.

"Yeah."

"We'll finally be getting some time off of work."

"Yeah."

"Well we haven't really talked about a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon huh?" A smile appeared on Chuck's face and his demeanor instantly changed.

"Mmhmm." Sarah couldn't help herself. She leaned in and began kissing his neck.

A grin stretched ear to ear. "Sarah…honey, what…are you doing?" He asked.

"What?..I'm kissing my fiancé, what does it look like?"

Chuck snickered. "I know _what_ you're doing, but _why_ are you doing it? You just said we couldn't be late this morning." He clarified.

"Do you…want…me…to stop?" She asked.

Chuck shifted his head towards her and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"No." he said as he moved in to capture her lips with his, catching her off guard. She nearly lost her balance, fortunately for her Chuck was there to wrap those strong arms around her one again and catch her before she fell off his lap.

"Mmm..mmm..Chuck?" They parted lips and rested their foreheads against one another's as they struggled to control their breathing.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"We're gonna be late aren't we?"

Chuck just offered her a devilish grin before moving in to seek out her lips once again.

* * *

><p>Santos paced his room. To say he was dissatisfied with the outcome of yesterday's pursuit of Shane Crouse was an understatement. To finally capture and kill the young man was an achievement for them, but to come up empty as far as obtaining the software was a major setback for him.<p>

Santos' cell phone rang causing his attention to shift. He brought it to his ear and answered it.

"You better have good news for me!" he barked into the phone. "What do you mean you lost the signal?...Split up….I want that chip, you morons better find it or you're going to have to worry about more than just being out of a job, understand?...Call me back when you have some news."

Santos hung up the phone and tossed it down on the table. He was beyond frustrated, he was downright angry, and no one was safe when he was angry.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly does this thing work again Casey?" Chuck asked holding the small tracking device in his hand.<p>

Casey grunted. "Pay attention Bartowski, I don't have all day for show and tell. Look, it's not rocket science. You press this button here to turn it on. Now you see the sensor bar on the screen here?" Casey pointed it out to him as he spoke.

"Yeah." Chuck replied.

"You watch for it to pick up a single. There's no signal right now, because we are not in vicinity of the chip. You need to be in a 2 mile radius for it to pick it up. Once it does it will alert you and you will be able to track it on the screen here. The sensor will pinpoint it and give you its location."

"How accurate is it?"

"It will flash a set of coordinates. Once you have that, you need to move in and it will be able to pinpoint the chip's location within a 2 foot range."

"Wow, that's pretty high tech."

"It's Government Issue, what do you expect."

Chuck's cell phone rang drawing him away from his conversation with Casey. He smiled seeing his fiancé's face come up on the screen.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?"

"I just picked up the files Beckman sent over and I was headed back to Castle. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted me to grab some lunch. I was going to stop over to that Deli we like on Sunset."

"Ooh that sounds good. Get me my usual." Chuck turned his attention back to Casey. "Casey, Sarah's stopping to the deli on sunset, you want anything?"

Casey relayed his order to Chuck who then relayed it back to Sarah.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in about half an hour." She said.

"Alright honey, see you when you get here."

Chuck and Sarah ended their call and Chuck went back to playing with the tracking device.

* * *

><p>Pete Brinski had spent his morning, scouring the city trying to pick up a read on the microchip with no luck. He was getting frustrated and about to call Santos and tell him it was a lost cause.<p>

Just as Brinski picked up his cell phone and punched in Santos' number his tracking device went off. He quickly turned the engine of his car on and headed towards the coordinates displayed on the tracker.

Brinski had to drive a few blocks before coming to the address. He was surprised to see it was a small family deli. He pulled over and parked his car and made his way inside.

"Can I get you anything else?" the Cashier asked as Sarah reached into her purse for her wallet.

"Oh, no, I'm all set." Sarah replied.

"Okay that will be $18.62."

Sarah fumbled through her purse for her wallet, as she rifled around she heard something hit the floor. Bending down to pick it up, Sarah had to laugh. It was Clara's pacifier. She had completely forgotten that she had stuck it in there yesterday at the park. Sarah stuck it back in her purse and proceeded to pay the cashier.

Pete made his way inside the deli. His read on the chip was getting stronger. It was definitely close by. He walked aimlessly around the deli in search of it, paying more attention to the tracker in his hand than where he was going. He bumped right into a young blonde woman, who seemed to be in a hurry. Fortunately for her she was able to catch herself and caught hold of the bag in her hand before it hit the floor. Sarah looked up at the man with a glare.

"Sorry." he said as he continued on his path, not giving her a second glance.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and headed out to her car.

Pete continued to scour the Deli. He noticed the signal on his transmitter get weaker and indicated that the chip was moving away from him. He moved back towards the door and the signal intensified. He moved out into the street and looked around in both directions. He noticed the blonde woman from the deli as she got into her car. Pete's attention went back to his transmitter. The signal continued to move. He looked up to see the car speed off and so did his signal.

"She has the chip." He muttered under his breath as he made a dash across the street and through the heavy traffic to get to his own car. Once inside he made a U-turn pulling out in front of several cars to do so and sped off in the direction the woman had just gone.

* * *

><p>Sarah was discussing the mission with Casey as she pulled out their sandwiches and laid them out on the table. Chuck walked in from the back room and smiled.<p>

"Awesome." He said rubbing his hands together. "I am starving." He made his way towards Sarah and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning his attention to the food in front of them.

The three of them sat down at the conference table to eat and go over the latest details of the mission.

"Did you get the transmitters working?" Sarah asked.

Chuck nodded his head, his mouth too full of food to talk. He chewed and eventually swallowed before finally speaking up.

He pulled the transmitter from his pocket to show Sarah. He turned it on for her. The red light flashed and a beeping noise emerged from the small device. Chuck looked at the screen, the coordinates for Castle flashed before him as the transmitter continued to beep.

"Uh Casey, what's that mean?" he asked showing Casey the monitor.

Casey took it from him, a look of confusion coming over his face. "That can't be right, we haven't even gone out yet to search."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Well according the transmitter, the chip is here….in Castle."

Sarah was equally confused, "How can that be?" she asked.

Casey fiddled with the transmitter and brought up the sensor screen. He stood up and moved about the room, holding the device out in front of him. 'Beep….beep…beep.' the signal got weaker the further he moved away from his partners. He moved back towards Chuck and Sarah, the signal intensified. 'beep…beep...' Casey came to stand directly in front of Sarah.

"Well according the transmitter, the chip is on Walker." Casey announced.

Sarah looked up at Casey in disbelief. "That's ridiculous Casey, how would the chip be on me?" Sarah stood up and looked at the screen. Their exact location pinpointed on the monitor indicating the whereabouts of the chip. "Let me see this." She took the device from Casey. Sarah held it out in front of her and walked about the room. Just like when Casey did, the signal got weaker the further away from them she moved.

"Well it's not me." She moved back towards Chuck and Casey and the signal grew once again. "But, it's definitely in here." She searched the table going through the bag from the deli; there was no sign of the chip.

"What about your purse Sarah?" Chuck spoke up.

Sarah made her way over to it and dumped its contents out on the table, while her partners rummaged through her personal belongings, ultimately coming up empty, there was no chip to be found.

Chuck laughed when he saw the pink pacifier and picked it up. "Umm Sarah why do you have this?"

"I know I forgot it was in there. Clara dropped it in the park yesterday and that Crouse kid handed…." Sarah stopped; the wheels were turning in her head.

"What's the matter Sarah?"

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, taking the pacifier from him. "The pacifier."

"I'm not following. What's the deal with baby plug?" Casey asked.

"He picked it up and gave it to me yesterday. The men were chasing him." Sarah fiddled with the pacifier. Examining it closely, she noticed the small gap on the front edge. She slipped her finger nail in between it and pried the piece loose. It popped off and fell to the table along with the teeny tiny microchip.

"Oh my God!" Chuck and Casey said in unison.

* * *

><p>Pete pulled in the parking lot of the Burbank Buy More.<p>

"An electronics store?" he parked the car and examined the transmitter. These were the coordinates it was giving him. He took in his surroundings. Looking around his eyes landed on the black Porsche he had seen the blond drive off in. It must be here.

Pete got out of the car and headed in to the Buy More.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so you may think that was a bad place to end the chapter, but when I look at chapter 3, ending it here works. I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to all reviews. I would love to know all your thoughts on it. As always, thanks for reading.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you all for your comments and reviews they definitely keep me writing and I appreciate every single one. That said, I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. Oh and I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Chuck placed the microchip into the special, customized government issued data reader and slipped it into the computer drive. The screen lit up with all sorts of codes and top secret data. He scrolled through it. "Wow! This is definitely it. We need to call Beckman." Chuck said.

"We need to disarm the sensor on the chip is what we need to do." Casey spoke up.

Chuck removed the chip from the computer drive and handed it to Casey. "Be my guest."

Casey examined the chip closely. "I think this is definitely doable. If we pop the backing off this, we should be able to alter the tracking and disarm it. I don't think I can do it though. My hands are too big. Maybe someone with more delicate hands. Care to take a crack at it Bartowski?"

Chuck gave Casey a look and faked a laugh. "Funny Casey."

"Here just use this." Sarah said handing Casey a small black box. "Its sound proof, shatter proof and more importantly sensor proof."

Casey snatched the box from her hand. He placed the chip inside and closed it. Chuck's transmitter immediately lost the signal.

"Nice thinking honey." Chuck winked his eye at her. And Casey just grunted.

* * *

><p>Pete Brinski walked aimlessly through the Buy More, following his tracker. The device led him towards the back of the store. He passed the home theater room. His signal continued to grow. He came to stand outside the employee break room. Standing by the door, he stopped to listen. He jumped back when he heard the load roars coming from inside the room.<p>

"What the hell?" He asked out loud before turning the handle on the door. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. His mouth fell to the floor as he witnessed the disgusting specimen of a man as he tossed back some unidentifiable food that looked like it had been in the back of the fridge for 2 months. The crowd had gathered around him chanting…

"Jeffrey...Jeffrey...Jeffrey."

He swallowed it down and held his arms up in victory as the crowd cheered. The man sitting across from him who resembled an Indian Lesbian hung his head in defeat.

Brinski shook his head in disgust and shifted his attention back to his tracking device. He stopped cold when the light sensor stopped abruptly and disappeared from his screen. "What the…"

He fiddled with the device, playing with the buttons, but nothing worked. It was still on, but there was no trace of the chip, it had completely gone off grid.

Aggravated as he was, Brinski closed the break room door and headed back out into the store as he continued his search for the young blonde. He scoured the entire store three more times but she seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

He headed back to his car where he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Santos' number.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to let that chip out of your sight for a minute, do you understand?"<p>

"Yes General." The three agents replied in unison.

"Not until we get it back to the government officials it belongs to. I'll have operatives on route to pick it up tomorrow. Good work team." The General signed off and the screen went blank.

"Wow, I think this may have been the fastest and easiest mission we've ever had. No gun wielding bad guys, not Kung foo showdowns, no high speed car chases, no crazy disguises. I didn't even have to get my hands dirty." Chuck said turning to the partners.

"Yeah well don't get used to that Bartowski. It's not likely to go down like this ever again."

"Casey, I know you're bummed about not getting to fire a gun on this one but that doesn't mean you have to rain on my parade." Chuck replied.

Casey grunted. "I'm simply stating the facts Bartowski."

"Alright you two enough. Let's just decide who's guarding the chip tonight? "Sarah chimed in.

"I'll do it." Casey spoke up. "You two will probably get too distracted with one another and lose track of it."

When there was no debate from his partners, Casey picked up the box and tucked it in his pocket. "Just as I thought. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Chuck and Sarah watched Casey grab the rest of his belongings and head out the door. Chuck turned to Sarah and they both just laughed.

"Don't take it personal Chuck. It's like you said, he's just mad he didn't get to fire his gun this time around. You know his trigger finger has been itching again."

"I never take what Casey says personally anymore. I know he loves me."

Sarah laughed. "Loves you huh?" She moved in closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. "I know someone else who loves you, and she doesn't have a problem showing you exactly how much."

"Oh yeah?" he smiled down at her.

Her one hand remained on his chest while the other worked its way up and snaked around his neck. "Mmmhmm. I thought I showed you just how much last night and this morning, but perhaps I didn't make it clear enough." She spoke seductively in his ear. Her hot breath tickled his neck.

"Damn Sarah, what's gotten into you? You're killing me here."

Sarah snickered as she pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

"What's gotten into me?" She asked.

"Well yeah, you've been so…frisky."

Sarah laughed. "Frisky? Chuck the only thing that has gotten into me is you, and I happen to like it….I'm in love Chuck. I'm in love with the man of my dreams and I'm getting married…I'm happy. And nothing makes me happier than showing my fiancé just how much I love him." She kissed him fervently as she plowed him into the wall.

"Sarah….Sa..rah….the…cameras."

Sarah pulled her lips away from his and turned her attention to the camera in the corner of the room and sighed. She took Chuck's hand in hers and pulled him down the hall. Once they reached the supply closet she opened the door and pushed him inside.

"Be gentle." Chuck said.

Sarah smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Brinski had waited in his car for nearly 3 hours watching the blonde's car, waiting for her to return to it. Santos had ordered him to follow it, hoping he would pick up a trace on the chip's sensor again.<p>

She finally emerged from the electronics store, hand in hand with a tall, man, with a lanky build. They appeared to be very affectionate with one another as they made their way to the car.

Brinski watched as they hopped into the car and drove off. He gave them a good 30 yard lead before pulling out of his parking space to follow them.

Brinski followed the couple to an apartment complex in Echo Park. He watched them enter the apartment. Brinski still could not pick up a trace on the microchip. He retrieved his phone and called Santos once again to update him.

Santos ordered him to continue to watch them. He would send in reinforcements being that they didn't know who they were dealing with here.

Brinski sat and waited. He couldn't for the life of him imagine why these two would have the microchip. They seemed like such a normal couple. Sure, the blonde seemed to be a little out the nerd's league, but other than that there was nothing special about them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night…<strong>_

Chuck laid in bed, his arms folded underneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The room was dark, but with the moonlight shining through the window, he could easily make out her form next to him. Chuck glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11:38 it read. He would give her two more minutes, it was her night. She would have her half an hour of quiet reflection, but then she was going to talk to him.

It was obvious to Chuck that something had been weighing heavily on her mind tonight. As the night went on it became more apparent. Chuck had tried to talk to her about it at dinner but, she denied anything was wrong, said everything was fine, she was just tired.

Sarah was restless beside him. He could hear her biting her fingernails. Something she only reserved for the most dire of situations. Chuck looked at the clock again 11:41.

Chuck reached out with his hand, placing it on her arm as she raised her fingertips to her mouth once again.

"Stop." He spoke firmly, taking Sarah by surprise.

Sarah dropped her hand to her side and sighed heavily. He turned his head to look at her. She met his eyes with hers.

Chuck raised his arm for her. She moved into him and he welcomed her into his waiting arms. She draped her arm across his chest. His lips gently grazed the top of her head. "Talk to me…What is it Sarah?"

She sighed again. "I just…Chuck I feel like…" She started.

"What?" he asked.

"I feel like we put Clara in danger."

"What?" he questioned, surprised by her statement.

"In the park yesterday…Chuck, Crouse hid the chip in her pacifier… What if we didn't find it? Or worse, what if I had taken it out of my purse and gave it back to Ellie? Your whole family would have been in danger."

"Sarah, we found it, everyone is safe. There was no way of preventing this, it just…It just happened."

"Chuck, we risk our lives every day, and I'm okay with risking my life, that's a choice that I made long ago, but when my job is putting an innocent baby in danger, I just…"

"Sarah what happened yesterday in the park could have happened to anyone. It was completely out of our control. We weren't targeted because we were spies. Crouse didn't know that, he was just trying to get rid of the chip. It was fortunate for Clara and everyone else in that park yesterday that we were the ones who ended up with it… Because we're spies, we were able to catch this. If it was anyone else, it could have been a disaster."

Sarah sighed. "I guess….I just…If anything ever happened to her or God forbid our children because of who we are….I don't think I could live with that."

"Our children?...Sarah is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh…What?" she propped her head up on his chest. "No!" she exclaimed, finally realizing what he was alluding to. "No Chuck, I just…Someday….I want to have a family with you…When we're ready… I want to have your babies….But if we're going to be putting them in danger, then maybe that's something we need to think seriously about before bringing an innocent child into this kind of life…You know, I didn't have a choice with my dad….That was my life, what I knew…when we have kids, I don't want them to feel like that, like they don't have a choice, I don't want them to be scared all the time. I just want them to have a normal childhood, a normal life. Whatever that is."

"You were scared all the time?" Chuck's expression saddened. The thought of the person he loved more than anything in the world, being scared and so vulnerable cut him to his very core.

"That's not the point Chuck…This isn't about me or my childhood. It's about the choices we're going to need to make someday."

Chuck sighed. "Alright look, you need to stop beating yourself up about this. Clara is fine, everyone is fine. When we are ready to start our own family we'll have a serious discussion about this, I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Until then I don't want you stressing about this. You have enough on your plate right now."

"I know, I just…Maybe we need to take some extra precautions, for your family's sake."

"I love that you worry about them."

"They're your family Chuck; they're going to be my family soon. I love them." She shifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, she looked up at him.

Reaching out with his hand he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I love you." He replied.

"I love you too Chuck." She replied before pressing her lips against his chest. She laid her head down on him once again and yawned.

Chuck caressed her back soothingly until she drifted off to sleep. She relaxed in his arms and he was able to fall into his own deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Brinski downed the last drop of his third cup of coffee. He tossed the empty paper cup on the passenger side floor of his car as he turned his attention back to the apartment. The lights had been out for nearly an hour now. Its occupants most likely sound to sleep since there was no sign of any activity happening inside.<p>

He thought about breaking in, he could kill them while they slept. That would have been the easy thing to do, but no, Santos didn't want them dead. He didn't want to attract any more attention than he needed to with more bloodshed. He had already caused a bit of a stir for having the Crouse kid killed. He had to be careful. So instead, Brinski would watch them and wait. He would wait until the reinforcements arrived to relieve him.

Another hour passed and Brinski was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His relief was already half an hour late and Brinski was starting to nod off. Just as his eyes closed the loud knocking on the driver's side window cause him to jump.

Brinski rolled down his window. "Geez you scared the hell out of me!" he said.

"I'll take it from here." The large mad replied.

"It's that apartment there. There's been no movement for the past 2 hours. Looks like they're sleeping." Brinski said filling the man in.

"Santos wants me to plant some bugs inside, should be an easy in and out job."

"Alright. Well I'm out of here." Brinski started up his car and the man watched him drive off.

The man turned his attention to the apartment. He slowly made his way to the front the door. He pulled his lock picking device from his pocket. Despite the darkness that engulfed him, he was able to pick the lock in no time.

The large man cautiously stepped inside the dark room. Just enough moonlight shone through the windows, allowing him to move about his surroundings. His attention fell to the phone situated on the end table next to the couch. He retrieved one of the bugs from his pocket and proceeded to plant it inside the phone. He placed the handset back in its cradle and continued about the room.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Morgan searched his pockets one last time as he stood at Casey's front door. He forgot his keys again. If he woke Casey to let him in, Casey would kill him. He had made that mistake once before and swore he would never do it again. His new roommate didn't exactly take too kindly to being woken up, especially by one Morgan Grimes.<p>

Morgan sighed. He turned to face the courtyard, Everyone's lights were out. He turned his attention to his old apartment. It would be easy for him to slip though the Morgan door and crash on Chuck and Sarah's couch. Of course Chuck and Sarah probably wouldn't take too kindly to Morgan coming in through their bedroom window in the middle of the night.

Morgan made his way over to the front door. He had a key, but that was locked inside Casey's apartment with his other keys. Morgan reached out for the doorknob. He was surprised when it turned freely. The door opened and Morgan quietly stepped inside.

The large man's attention shifted to the front door when he heard the knob turn. He slipped out of sight into the darkness, making his way down the hall. He had to get out of there, but as far as he could tell there was only the one door.

He quietly opened the door to his right and quickly slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to find the sleeping couple in the bed beside him.

Had Santos not forbid him to take out the targets, he wouldn't be in this mess right now. Sneaking around like this. He moved further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. He contemplated drawing his gun. 2 quick shots and it would be over with. He could take out the guy in the living room and go about his search for the chip.

His hand fell to his gun, he fingered the trigger. He never was one to follow orders.

His thoughts were interrupted again by a thump that came from the living room and stifled groans.

The woman lying in the bed before him stirred in her sleep. She moaned contently and buried her face into her companion's chest.

He sighed in frustration before making his way over to the window. He quietly pushed it open and slipped out through it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so, there ya have chapter 3, not a ton of action but i thought it worked. Hope you all enjoyed. As always I look forward to any commentsreviews you want to throw my way.**_

_**Spoilers for chapter 4….. Get ready for some Charah hotness**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't planning on posting until tomorrow, but ThereIsAnother posted a new chapter of his story today and it put me in a good mood so I am feeling generous. Also I want to thank you all for your comments and reviews, they mean a lot to me and keep me inspired.**

_**This chapter may be pushing the T rating a bit. It is definitely a bit more graphic than I usually go with the adult content, hopefully you still find it to be tasteful, because that is important to me in my stories. I don't want them to come off as being raunchy or distasteful in anyway. Hot, steamy, and passionate, yes! Hopefully it shows. That said, I hope you like it. Oh and on a side note, sadly I do not own Chuck or anything associated with it so don't sue me.**_

**Chapter 4**

The sun hadn't even risen completely yet when an exhausted Sarah began to stir. She grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled them up tighter around her. Chuck began to shift beneath her.

"Mmm….so… cold." She mumbled still half asleep.

Chuck's eyes fluttered open. A cool breeze swept over him. Sarah nuzzled her ice cold nose into his neck as she moved against him. Chuck yawned as he looked around the room. His focus fixated on the open window.

"Sarah."

"Hmm" She snuggled into him even more, trying to warm up.

"Honey did you open the window last night?"

"What?" Sarah asked groggily lifting her head slightly from his chest, her blue eyes barely open.

"The window is open."

Sarah turned in his arms shifting her attention to the open window. "No wonder I'm freezing."

Chuck slid out from under her and made his way over to the window. He shut it and looked around the room. Everything appeared to be in order, but he had to admit he was a bit unnerved by the open window. Chuck made his way over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and retrieved his tranc gun.

"I'll be right back." He told Sarah as he left the bedroom to search the rest of the apartment.

Sarah sat up in the bed. Now more awake and thinking a bit clearer. "Chuck!' she called after him. Sarah grabbed her own gun from the drawer of her night stand and jumped up. She tip toed out into the hallway in search of Chuck. Chuck had stopped once he reached the living room. Sarah came up behind him.

"I think we found our culprit." Chuck said.

Sarah poked her head around him to see Morgan sound asleep on their couch. She released a heavy sigh and lowered her gun.

"Maybe he and Casey had another fight or something. I hope Casey didn't kick him out." Chuck said turning to face Sarah.

"So he came through our bedroom window? We have a door. All he had to do was knock! Chuck, you need to talk to him about that. What if we were….you know."

"What if we were what?" Chuck asked with a smirk, turning around completely to face her.

Sarah took a step towards him. Reaching out with her free hand, she ran it slowly down his bare chest until it came to rest just above the waistband of his boxers. Chuck took another step towards her, closing the gap between them. Her hand sensually made its way back up his chest and around the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. It was short, soft and sensual. Just enough to tease him.

She stepped back and turned from him. She sauntered back down the hallway and slipped into the bathroom. Chuck stood there momentarily, frozen. It was seconds later when he heard the water running in the shower. He turned back to look at Morgan, who was snoring away on the couch. Chuck turned and made a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Chuck entered the bathroom, Sarah was already in the shower. Her shirt and panties lying in a heap on the floor. He looked up to see her silhouette through the shower door. Chuck quickly shed himself of his boxers. He slid open the shower door just enough to slip inside and closed it behind him.<p>

Sarah had her back to him. She smiled when she felt his lips graze her neck.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Chuck rested a hand on her hip while the other one wrapped around her pulling her body tightly against him. She felt his arousal pressing into her. "So long?... It's only been… like 30 seconds…. Sarah." His lips continued to work on her neck.

Sarah closed her eyes and threw her head back, allowing him better access. "Mmmm, 30 seconds too long." She replied.

Chuck smiled as his hand moved to her chin. Tilting it up, he gently guided her lips towards his, while his other hand roamed freely over her wet, naked body. She reached up with her arm and clasped her hand around his neck providing her with some leverage as he continued to rock her world so to speak.

The water from the shower cascaded down on them. His hand tenderly massaged her voluptuous breast. Her nipple hardened to his touch, and she moaned softly. His other hand slid sensually down the front of her body, over her abdomen and down her pelvic region. She moaned louder when his hand slid between her legs to caress her and he felt her tremble.

"Ohhh… Ch…Chuck."

The more she reacted to him the more aroused he became.

"Sarah…I want you…so bad." His hot breath trickled down her neck while his mouth moved to her ear.

Sarah had to bite her lip to keep from losing all control. She never wanted him more than she did at that very moment and as far as she could tell the feeling was mutual. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he had the hard barrel of a gun pressed into her back.

His hand continued to stroke her center and Sarah's breath caught in her throat as he sent her over the edge.

Sarah turned in his arms. Looking down at his arousal, she smiled and bit her lip once again. She shifted her focus to his face. Leaning in she sought out his lips. She kissed him fervently. Chuck pressed her body up against the shower wall as he devoured her mouth with his.

Her hand made its way down his torso. She took hold of him to his surprise, causing a gasp to escape him. She ran her fingers over him, teasing him before she began to stroke him heatedly. She felt him harden to her touch and her body literally ached for him.

Chuck's mouth, worked its way down Sarah's neck as his hands slid sensually down her slick, extremely turned on body. He took her breast in his mouth, tracing her hardened nipple with his tongue. Sarah's hands retreated to his shoulders, gripping onto him tightly; he was so close to sending her over the edge again.

His hands worked their way down her body to caress her thighs.

"Chuck….please….I…I can't wait." She pleaded with him.

Sliding his hands around to the back of her thighs, he quickly hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer. Pinning her between himself and the shower wall, he entered her moist, warm center, eliciting several pleasure filled cries to escape her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she attacked his mouth with hers. He moved swiftly inside her, his rhythm increasing with every thrust as she enveloped him in her warmth. Their bodies merged into one as they continued their erotic dance with one another.

Sarah's mouth conducted its own assault on his neck. She squeezed her legs harder around him and pulled his body deeper into hers as she tightened around him causing him to nearly lose it.

"Ahhh…Sa…Sarah!"

Sarah eased up on him. She wasn't ready for him to lose it with her, not yet.

"Chuck….Chuck?"

He nearly came to a halt as his eyes met hers. Sarah stroked his cheek with her hand. "Baby…slow down." She said as she leaned in and rested her forehead against his. Chuck leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. He kissed her softly yet passionately. She ran her fingers through his wet curls. Chuck began to move inside her once again. This time at a much slower pace.

"Mmmhhh." She moaned against his mouth.

"Sarah…I love you." He said as he parted his lips from hers.

She pulled him back in for another kiss. "I…love…you." She replied between kisses.

Leaning in Chuck's mouth fell to her neck again. How he loved that neck. He trailed soft, succulent kisses down its length. Sarah threw her head back against the wall, granting him further access once again. He thrust deeper inside her while keeping his slow and steady pace.

Sarah traced his bottom lip with her thumb as they looked into one another's eyes. She leaned in seeking his lips once more. She kissed him slowly and passionately. Chuck traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. Sarah parted her lips and happily obliged. He slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth and she moaned deeply while he continued to please her in other ways.

* * *

><p>Morgan held his fingers in his ears trying to block out the noise as he searched the living room for his shoes. The sounds he heard coming from the bathroom were not only disturbing but downright scary. He may never look at Chuck and Sarah the same way again. He had never heard such noises coming from anyone's bedroom before, or bathroom for that matter. The things they must have been doing to one another. Morgan shook his head trying to rid himself of the images that were creeping in.<p>

Apparently this is what people who don't have roommates do, he thought to himself as he struggled to throw on his shoe. Morgan didn't even bother to tie it. He quickly tossed on the second one and grabbed his jacket off the chair. He made a dash for the front door. His only thoughts were to get out of there before Chuck and Sarah knew he was there and things got really uncomfortable for all of them.

* * *

><p>The man sat upright in his car when he saw the small bearded man exit the apartment and make his way across the courtyard in record time. His interest was already peaked when he heard the loud moans coming through over the bug he had planted before being interrupted last night. He thought about the source of the noises. He hadn't been able to get a good look at the blonde last night in the dark, but looking at the surveillance photos that Brinski had given him, he couldn't help but feel a little turned on himself. He found himself turning the volume down; he didn't need any unnecessary distractions getting in the way of his job.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah stood at the bathroom sink, wrapped up in their towels as they brushed their teeth tandem style. Sarah glanced up at him in the mirror a smirk on her face. He returned the gesture as they continued to work on their teeth.<p>

Sarah rinsed her mouth and brush. She toweled off her face with a hand towel and checked her appearance in the mirror.

Chuck appeared behind her in the mirror. She looked up and met his eyes. He gave her a wink and she smiled. He moved in closer and leaned around to kiss her on the cheek.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked.

"Definitely. I'm starving." She turned to face him. He stood before her with just his towel wrapped securely around his waist. She eyed him up and down. She reached out with her hand and ran her finger down his torso.

He took a step closer to her. "Well we did work up quite an appetite this morning." His arms circled around her waist. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and they came to clasp together behind his neck.

"I guess I can skip my morning workout now." She looked up at him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Sarah smiled against his lips. "I'm pretty sure you mentioned it earlier…but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Good, because you're going to hear it a lot."

Sarah's smile faded and her face became very serious.

"What? What did I say?" Chuck asked, confused by her reaction.

Sarah shook her head. "Nothing, I just….sometimes it's hard to believe this is all real…I'm the luckiest girl in the world Chuck…And I can't wait to marry you."

He smiled as he brushed a few wet strands of hair back behind her ear. "I am counting the minutes till I make you my wife. Sarah Walker, you are everything I've ever dreamed of and more."

She leaned in to him, resting her head on his chest as he welcomed her into his arms.

* * *

><p>Pete Brinski had joined back up with Santo's relief from last night nearly an hour ago n<p>

ow. They sat quietly watching the apartment making small talk. All Brinski was able to get out of his companion as far as a name goes was Lewis. Brinski wasn't even sure if that was a first name or a last but had no intention of asking. The man clearly was not one for small talk.

Lewis had informed him that the tall, lanky man had left the apartment about an hour before Brinski had arrived. Their main focus remained on the blonde, as far as they all knew, she was the one who had the chip, not her boy toy.

It had been a pretty quiet morning; at least it was after the blonde's companion had left the apartment. Lewis was still having a hard time getting the sounds out of his head from early this morning. It had been quite the wakeup call for him.

Brinski fiddled with his transmitter, there was still no read on the chip. He felt like he was on a wild goose chase.

"This is ridiculous!" he finally spoke up.

Lewis turned his attention to the man in passenger seat.

"Who's to say the chip is even in there or that this broad has it? I haven't picked up a trace on it, since yesterday. Maybe it was all a fluke, maybe this damn transmitter is defective."

"The transmitters aren't defective." Lewis grumbled. "You aren't the only one who picked up the signal, you just happened to be the closest."

"Then why isn't it picking up now?

"Maybe the sensor was disarmed."

"Or maybe they're on to us." Brinski offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. These two don't have a clue. Now enough with your complaining, you're giving me a headache."

Brinski rolled his eyes and averted his eyes so that he was now looking out the passenger side window.

* * *

><p>Chuck was just wrapping up a phone call from behind the Nerd Herd desk when Casey approached him.<p>

"Bartowski, where's Walker?" He grumbled.

"Well good morning to you too." Chuck replied.

Casey shot him a glare; he was in no mood for Chuck's banter this morning. He had already woken up on the wrong side of the bed, when he discovered that Morgan didn't come home last night, which could only mean one thing. He had spent the night with his daughter.

"She's at home, finishing her report for Beckman…why?"

"Beckman's transport should be here to retrieve the chip later this morning. I'm just waiting on Beckman for the ETA. I want her available when they arrive. You never know what might go down."

"Well I'm here Casey; I'm perfectly capable of backing you up."

Casey just grumbled and Chuck watched as he walked away. Chuck couldn't help but notice the glare he gave Morgan as he walked past him.

"Morgan!" Chuck called out to him from across the store. Chuck wanted to talk to him about last night.

Morgan quickly turned and tried to dodge his best friend, but Chuck easily caught up with him, cutting him off near the action/thriller DVDs.

"Hey Buddy." Chuck greeted him.

"Chuck. Long time no see."

"Yeah…Look Morgan, we need to talk."

"Agreed, we do need to talk, it has been far too long since we had a good old heart to heart. Unfortunately, I'm really busy, as you know, we're getting ready to do some major inventory this week, I'm afraid it's going to have to wait."

Chuck held up the black leather wallet. "Missing something?" he asked. "I think maybe it fell out of your pocket last night….you know, when you slept on my couch."

Morgan sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I just…I locked my keys in Casey's apartment. Chuck if I woke him up to let me in….well, it would have been bad."

"Morgan it's fine really, we don't care that you slept on the couch, but we do have something we need to talk about." Chuck continued.

"Oh God, here it comes." Morgan replied.

Chuck looked at him, confused by his reaction.

"Look, I'm sorry, please, give Sarah my apologies. I tried to get out of there before you guys got done…I didn't want you to know I heard…I mean it was kind of hard not to…I just, don't want things to be weird between us now. I mean it's perfectly natural for two people to do what you two were doing I just never heard such….passion…I mean it was pretty loud…" Morgan stumbled over his words as he spoke a mile a minute. Chuck just looked on in horror.

"Morgan!" Chuck finally willed himself to speak up and stop the drabble coming out of his best friend's mouth. "Stop! Look I just wanted to talk to you about the window. I know it was never an issue before, but now that Sarah and I are together, we would appreciate it, if you would refrain from using it and stick to using the door. All you have to do is knock okay buddy."

Morgan shook his head, trying to focus on what Chuck was saying. He didn't want to talk to him about what he had overheard this morning. "Yeah, sure thing Chuck." He replied without giving it much thought.

"Great. So we'll catch up later." Chuck said as he turned to head back to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Wait Chuck!" Morgan spoke up, the realization of Chuck's words finally setting in.

Chuck turned to face him again. "Yeah?"

"Chuck, I didn't come in through your window last night…I mean sure I thought about it, but the door was unlocked. I thought I could just crash on the couch and slip out this morning before you guys got up. Of course then there was the incident in the bathroom…" Chuck shot Morgan a warning look. "The incident of which we will never speak of again." Morgan corrected himself.

"Wait, are you saying you didn't sneak in through our bedroom window?" Chuck questioned.

"No, like I said the front door wasn't locked."

"Morgan, we always lock the front door. When Sarah and I woke up this morning, our bedroom window was open. We found you asleep on the couch. Naturally we assumed you had come in that way."

"Chuck, I swear it wasn't me…I"

Before Morgan could say another work, Chuck was making his way towards Castle, his cell phone in hand and already up to his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you think? As of right now, I am envisioning one maybe pushed out into 2 more chapters if I am feeling really ambitious. This was never meant to be a long drawn out fic, more like an episode of Chuck. Anyway, I hope you liked it, I appreciate any comments and reviews you want to throw my way, they just may inspire me to write faster. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for all of you wonderful reviews. I appreciate every single one of them; they are what keep me writing. Also thank you to all of you who have nominated my stories in the Third Annual Awesome Awards, I've never been nominated before so that it kind of cool and I am flattered that you would consider one of my stories as being worthy. I am getting this chapter out much sooner than I was anticipating. I hope you like it. As always I own nothing, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on baby pick up." Chuck spoke to himself as he made his way down the steps to Castle.

Sarah was just finishing typing up her report when the phone began to ring. She set the lap top down on the coffee table and made her way across the living room to answer it. Noticing the number on the caller ID, she smiled.

"Hello." She spoke into the receiver.

"Hey honey, you're still there, I'm glad I caught you."

"Something wrong?" Sarah could tell that something was up; she could hear it in his voice.

"Well, yeah…I mean maybe…I'm not sure."

"Chuck? What's going on?"

"Well, I just talked to Morgan."

"And?" She asked.

"And he told me that he didn't come in through the window last night, he came in through the front door." Chuck spoke the words fast. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth anticipating her reaction.

Sarah was just about to go off when she heard the high pitched noise ringing in her ear. She held the phone out away from her.

"Sarah?" Chuck was anticipating a reaction of some sort from her.

"Chuck. I'm going to have to call you back." She eyed the phone in her hand suspiciously.

Her reaction surprised him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I just…my toast is burning…I'll call you back." Sarah quickly hung up the phone rendering Chuck speechless.

Brinski and Lewis listened from their car. They both looked to one another. That was the first feed they had heard come over their bug since her companion had left earlier that morning.

Sarah turned her attention to the phone receiver she held in her hand. Her ear still ringing from the high pitched noise that resounded in her eardrum seconds ago. She fiddled with the battery cover and opened the casing on the phone. Once she had it open she could see it clear as day. It was your standard telephone bug, but whoever had planted it didn't do a very good job, it seemed rushed, which would explain the feedback it was giving off.

Sarah removed the bug and carefully placed it on the table. She thought back to what Chuck had just told her. If Morgan didn't come in through their window last night, then somebody else did. How the hell could she have slept through that? She was a spy for crying out loud. Could she really be slipping that badly? Had this whole wedding planning taken its toll on her that she couldn't perform the way she needed to? Be on her toes like a good spy always is? Sarah sighed in frustration. She was just about to perform a sweep of the house when a knock on her door stopped her.

Sarah grabbed her closest gun and tucked it in the back of her pants, pulling her shirt down over it as she made her way to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ellie standing there.

Sarah opened the door. "Ellie?"

"Hey, you are here. Listen, Devin and I wanted to invite you and Chuck over for Dinner tonight, kind of a thank you for helping out with Clara so much."

"Oh, well….I'll have to check with Chuck." Sarah noticed the blue car parked out on the side of the street as she peered past Ellie on her doorstep. "Are you kidding me?" she mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"Oh…nothing I just said, there's no place we'd rather be."

"Oh, okay, well great." Ellie smiled. "I'll give you guys a call later to confirm. Clara and I are headed to the market to pick up a few things."

"That sounds great. We'll talk later." Sarah smiled as she watched Ellie head back across the courtyard to her own apartment.

Sarah closed the door and moved towards the window, careful not to stand directly in front of it. She peered outside. Sure enough the car was still there. Sarah moved over to the nearby desk and grabbed the tiny binoculars from the drawer. She moved back towards the window and looked out. She saw the two men in the car. Their eyes fixated on her apartment. Sarah tossed down the binoculars. She moved to the door and locked it, securing both the deadbolt and the chain across it in the process. Sarah then went about conducting her sweep of the apartment looking for any additional bugs.

* * *

><p>Casey walked into castle to find Chuck pacing the floor.<p>

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, what's gotten into you?" Casey asked as he eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know. I just, I have this feeling."

"Did you flash on something?" Casey asked.

"No, it's just…I think someone broke into our apartment last night."

"You think?"

"Yeah, well this morning when Sarah and I woke up our bedroom window was open. I searched the apartment and found Morgan sleeping on our couch so I just assumed he had come in through the window."

"Wait. Grimes slept at your place last night?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I guess he locked his keys in your apartment. He didn't want to wake you."

Casey smiled. A sense of relief came over him knowing that Morgan wasn't shacking up with his daughter last night.

"Anyway, when I confronted Morgan about it, he said he didn't come in through the window, he used the front door. He said it was unlocked…Casey we always lock the front door, at least the main lock. And the window was closed when we went to bed."

"What does Walker have to say about all this?' Casey asked.

"Well that's just it. I tried calling her a little while ago and I was expecting her to get upset after I told her it wasn't Morgan, but she didn't. She just got really quite and said she would have to call me back. Something about her toast burning. She ate breakfast with me before I left, why would she be making toast?"

"You think something's going on?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, I just…I don't feel right about this. I think I should go check on her or something. What if she's in trouble?"

Casey shook his head and released a small grunt. "Let's go check it out." Casey replied.

Chuck nodded in response.

Just as the two were about to head out the door, Beckman's face flashed on the screen of their large overhead monitor.

"Colonel Casey, Agent Bartowski." She addressed them.

Casey and Chuck made their way over to the screen. "My intelligence officers have received a new lead on Santos. We believe he is hiding out here." An image of a big, beautiful mansion appeared on the screen along with an address.

"Not exactly roughing it is he?" Casey commented.

"I have a task force standing by, I want you leading them Colonel."

"Yes General, but first Chuck and I need to check in with Agent Walker, Chuck thinks that.."

Chuck stomped on Casey's foot in attempt to shut him up. Casey turned and glared at him.

"Thinks what?" The General asked.

"It's nothing General, nothing that can't wait. Nothing is more important right now than bringing in Santos." Chuck spoke up.

"Very well then. Keep me updated." Beckman disconnected and the screen went blank.

"What the hell was that Bartowski?" Casey asked turning his attention to him.

"Casey, Beckman can't know about this. What do you think she would do if she knew that someone broke into my apartment last night and both Sarah and I slept through the whole thing? I'd go back to 24 hour surveillance. Sarah and I would have no privacy. I'm not going to live like that. I can't."

"Fine. I won't say anything for now. I'll go after Santos, you check on Walker."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Thanks Casey." He said as the two made their way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet in there, what the hell is she doing?" Brinski asked.<p>

"How the hell am I supposed to know, you think I'm psychic or something?" Lewis replied.

"We should go in. Take her out, get this over with."

Lewis sighed; he was getting frustrated with all this waiting around too. He wasn't a patient man by any means.

* * *

><p>Sarah finished her sweep of the apartment. She found one additional bug in the living room on the inner side of a lamp shade. She tossed it down on the table next to the one she had found in the phone. She quickly ran to her bedroom and returned seconds later with one of her many spy related tool kits that were stored sporadically throughout the apartment. Within seconds she had deactivated the bugs.<p>

Sarah debated calling Chuck or Casey, but she didn't want to risk it, just in case she had missed a bug somewhere. She picked up her binoculars and moved back to the window. She wasn't surprised to see the blue car still sitting there, but she was surprised to find it empty.

* * *

><p>Casey and his team surrounded the mansion, going virtually undetected by Santos' guards.<p>

"When I give the order, we go in." Casey spoke over his radio.

The team moved in swiftly, taking out several armed guards in the process.

"Now!" Casey ordered.

A sea of armed agents stormed the mansion followed by the thunderous sound of gunfire that filled the air.

* * *

><p>Sarah moved away from the window. She pulled her gun from behind her and held it tightly as she moved cautiously through the apartment. She froze at the sound of what appeared to be breaking glass and muffled voices coming from her bedroom. Sarah moved towards the kitchen, she ducked down, taking cover behind the bar.<p>

"You idiot! Why don't you just get a bull horn and announce we're coming in!" Lewis scolded Brinski as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Brinski had lost his balance when he was climbing through the window. He ended up falling flat on his face with his left foot going right through the window, breaking it in the process.

"I don't know what Santos was thinking when he hired you." Lewis continued.

"You know I've had enough of your insults, let's just get this over with." Brinski retrieved his gun from its holster.

Lewis rolled his eyes at the man. He raised his own gun and the two made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Casey and his team caught Santos completely off guard when they stormed the mansion. No one had seen it coming. Taking out Santos guards was fairly easy. Taking down Santos was even easier.<p>

Casey had found him cozying up with two barely legal ladies in the hot tub. Casey didn't even allow him a chance to towel off. He simply slapped the cuffs on him and took him in. While the rest of his team retrieved important data and computer files.

"General we got him." Casey spoke into his phone.

"Good work Colonel, see if you can't get him to give up the names of the men working for him, we want to shut down this entire operation before it has a chance to resurface."

"I can be pretty persuasive general. I'll interrogate him once we are back as Castle."

"Very well then. And nice work John." Beckman managed to squeeze in before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Sarah stayed close to the ground as she heard the approaching footsteps. She couldn't tell if it was just one of the men or both. She listened intently as the footsteps came closer. She could tell that her intruder stood directly on the other side of the bar that she was hiding behind.<p>

Lewis noticed the chain across the front door. There was no chance that she could have snuck out the door when they were sneaking in, not with the chain across it. She was definitely in the apartment.

"Check those other rooms." He ordered Brinski.

Brinski made his way back down the hallway to search the spare room and the bathroom.

Sarah swallowed hard, this was her chance, she didn't know what she was up against but she definitely had a better chance of taking them out one on one as opposed to two on one. She had to strike now while they were split up.

Lewis skulked around the corner. Sarah watched as his big black shoes rounded the bar. She looked up to see the large man before her, gun drawn. Sarah extended her foot. He moved forward hooking his foot on her extended one, causing him to fall forward. His gun fell to the floor. He managed to catch himself with the kitchen counter.

Sarah attacked him while his defense was down. She delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Lewis turned to face his attacker. He pummeled her into the bar causing her own gun to go flying. Leaning over her, his hand moved to her throat. Due to the size of it, he was able to wrap it halfway around her neck.

Sarah gasped for air as she felt her supply being slowly cut off. Her knee came up and struck him hard in the groin. He moved back, hunched over in pain. Sarah delivered an uppercut to his chin, just as Brinski came running into the room. He drew his gun, ordering her to freeze just as she was about to deliver a right hook to Lewis's face.

Sarah turned with her hands raised. Lewis came up behind her grabbing her arms. He pulled them back holding them tightly behind her back. He moved her towards the living room.

Chuck quickly made his way up to his front door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He tried his key, but the chain and deadbolt were across the door. Which Chuck found very suspicious, since they rarely used them.

Sarah and her intruder's attention all turned to the door.

"Sarah!" Chuck called out to her.

Lewis' hand came up to cover Sarah's mouth. "Not a sound." He whispered in her ear.

Lewis moved her further into the living room. Brinski stood before them, backing into the living room his gun still focused on Sarah.

"Sarah!" Chuck called out again, this time you could hear the panic in his voice.

Brinski lost focus as his attention shifted to the man on the other side of the door. Sarah used Lewis as leverage as she swung her legs up kicking the gun from Brinski's hand.

Chuck could hear the commotion from the other side of the door. He slammed his shoulder into the door trying to get in but had no luck. "Owww." He rubbed at his arm.

Chuck stepped back and took a breath. Closing his eyes he focused on accessing the 2.0. Images flashed through his mind and seconds later he was kicking in the door in front of him. He entered hands ready for combat.

Brinski was struggling to gain his composure and Sarah was snaking her way out of Lewis' grasp. She turned and fended him off with a left jab to the jaw. He retaliated with an uppercut to her mouth. Sarah only took a second to wipe the blood from her lip before attacking him again.

Chuck went fist to fist with Brinski. Brinski was much larger than Chuck, but not nearly as quick. Brinski was able to recover his gun during their scuffle but it didn't take Chuck long to disarm him once again. He delivered one final blow to Brinski causing him to come crashing down face first into their coffee table, shattering it to pieces in the process. Brinski lay unconscious in a heap on the floor.

Chuck turned around just in time to see the end of Sarah's showdown with Lewis. She grabbed a nearby frying pan and delivered one final blow to the head, knocking him out cold. He fell to the floor and Sarah stepped back to catch her breath.

Chuck quickly made his way over to her pulling her into his arms. "You okay?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. She turned to face him. "Yeah."

Chuck met her eyes with his, full of concern. He wiped at the blood on her lip with his thumb. "You're bleeding."

"I'm okay." She moved away from him and proceeded to search Lewis for any additional weapons or ID he might have on him. "Let's just get these guys out of here."

Chuck searched Brinski while Sarah called for a recon team to come in and retrieve their unwelcomed guests.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Casey long to get the information her needed from Santo's. Santo's did not fare well when it came to torture of any kind. Casey considered it to be one of his easiest interrogations of all time. Cleary Santos was all brain and no brawn. Santos supplied him with names of accomplices and men he had in the field.<p>

Beckman's team arrived to retrieve the microchip containing Crouse's software along with the computers and data Casey's team had compiled today when they apprehended Santos.

Casey was just about to call Chuck to check in on him and Walker when his phone began to ring. Seeing Chuck's name on his caller ID he moved quickly to answer it.

"Bartowski what do you got?"

Chuck filled him in on the situation at his apartment, while Sarah dealt with the agents that had arrived to retrieve the now conscious men. Chuck listened to Casey tell him what went down with Santos while Chuck watched the agents lead the two cuffed men out of the apartment.

"That's great Casey. Tell Beckman we'll have our reports for her in the morning."

"Yeah will do." With that Casey hung up.

Chuck's attention shifted to his fiancé who was picking up pieces of coffee table debris. Chuck made his way to the bathroom and returned seconds later with a wet wash cloth and the first aid kit.

"Sarah that can wait." Chuck came up behind her, took hold of her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Come here." He guided her over to the couch and the two of them sat down. "Let me see this." Chuck took the wash cloth and dabbed at her cut lip, wiping away the blood.

"Chuck, it's just a little cut. I told you I'm fine."

"I know." His words came softly and sincere.

Sarah's eyes met his and she could feel her heart melting. She loved this man so much. She scooched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She spoke softly in his ear.

"I love you too." He gently caressed her back with his hand and the two just sat there for the longest time, just taking comfort in one another's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so I decided on one more chapter to wrap it up. Hope you liked this. I look forward to any reviews you want to throw my way. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I want to start by thanking all of you who have been leaving me reviews for this. I truly appreciate every single one of them. **

**So I was going to wait another day to post this, but being that I am absolutely giddy right now over the pending news of Chuck's season 5 renewal, I decided to treat my readers with the final chapter a day early. Hope you all enjoy. **

**I do not own Chuck, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6**

Chuck was just finishing boarding up their bedroom window when Sarah entered the bedroom. She was freshly showered and changed.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Casey. Santos spilled on everything. He gave him the names and locations of all the men on his payroll. Casey's taking a team and their heading out to retrieve them as we speak."

"Oh? He didn't need us?"

"He said to take the night off. He knows we have dinner plans with your sister."

"Oh, well that's nice of him."

"Yeah, so, you about ready?" she asked.

Chuck laid down his hammer. "That should just about do it." He said finally turning to face her.

"Ellie's expecting us in about a half an hour, so you have time for a quick shower." Sarah said making her away across the room to her fiancé. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to press her lips softly against his.

"Mmm. I guess I should probably get cleaned up before dinner. Too bad you already showered, you could have joined me. We could have relived the events of this morning." He replied.

"Well then it wouldn't have been a quick shower now would it?" She replied.

He smiled. "Probably not. Alright let me get cleaned up." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the bathroom.

Sarah turned to watch him go. The man she loved and who loved her equally. Her partner, best friend and soon to be husband. The man she would live her life with, have a family with and grow old with.

Sarah Walker had come a long way in the past few years and she blamed, no she thanked Chuck for that. He had changed her for the better. Maybe not even changed her but allowed her to be who she really was. The Sarah that others were denied the pleasure of knowing over the years. The kind, compassionate, sweet, loving woman that she was. Sure her father had taught her to put up walls, keep the world at bay, "Don't let them see your vulnerabilities." He would always say. And she didn't. It was something she excelled at. But then along came Chuck and he managed to break down every single one of those walls whether she wanted him to or not. Being with him invoked feelings in her she had never experienced before. A happiness she never knew existed, but now that she had a taste of it, she knew she could never live without it. Without him. And in a matter of days they would seal that eternal bond with one another. They would be married and would be embarking on a whole new journey together. A mission like no other.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah waited patiently outside Ellie and Devon's door. Their fingers laced together. Chuck gave Sarah's hand a squeeze. She looked up at him with a smile.<p>

The door swung open and Ellie greeted her guest with hugs as she ushered them inside.

"Oh my goodness! Sarah, what happened?" Ellie gestured to Sarah's cut, slightly swollen lip.

"What?...Oh, it's nothing…really….occupational hazard." She replied stepping into the apartment.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"I'm positive."

"Wow El, it smells fabulous in here." Chuck spoke up trying to change the subject.

"Well wait until you taste it." She replied.

Sarah had made her way over to Clara who was sitting in her bouncy seat. Sarah squatted down in front of her and spoke to her with her best baby talk. Clara giggled in response. Sarah leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"She's incredible with her Chuck." Ellie spoke softly so only he could hear.

Chuck smiled as he watched Sarah interacting with his niece. Their niece, he thought.

"She's going to be a wonderful mother." Ellie continued.

Chuck turned and smiled at his sister. "I know." He replied. "She's amazing."

* * *

><p>"Sis, this is incredible." Chuck declared just before shoving another fork full of food into his mouth.<p>

"Well wait until dessert, Ellie made something special for you and Sarah." Devon interjected.

"Ellie you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Sarah chimed in.

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. I've been cooking for Chuck nearly all my life. Nothing makes me happier than seeing those I love enjoy and devour my food."

"It's true." Devon managed to get out between forkfuls of food.

"Besides, I'm happy, and when I'm happy I cook. Devon and I have a beautiful baby girl. My little brother is getting married in a few days and I'm going to finally have a sister. Life is good. I want to celebrate."

Chuck smiled. He turned his attention to the woman at his side. "You're right Ellie, life is good. I will drink to that." Chuck raised his glass of wine. His three dinner companions followed suit and they clinked their glasses together. After taking a sip and setting his glass back down on the table, Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah tenderly on the lips. Pulling away they rested their foreheads against one another's. "Life is so good."

* * *

><p>"Ellie, thank you so much for dinner." Chuck said leaning in to hug his sister as he and Sarah said their goodbyes.<p>

"You're welcome." Ellie leaned in to hug Sarah.

"Thanks Ellie. Everything was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it. And I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, so we can finalize the plans for the rehearsal dinner."

"Sounds good." Sarah replied.

"Night Devon!" Chuck called out to his brother in law who was carrying some glasses out to the kitchen.

"Later bro! Goodnight Sarah!" He called back to them.

"Goodnight Devon." Sarah replied.

Chuck took hold of her hand and they headed out the door into the night air. Chuck sighed contently as they slowly made their way across the courtyard.

"It's a beautiful night." He remarked as they rounded the fountain.

Sarah turned to face him. "Every night I spend with you is a beautiful night." She smoothed her hands over his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. His hands circled around her waist. And he pressed his lips gently against hers. It was nothing more than a peck, but effective all the same.

Sarah smiled and exhaled.

Chuck sat down on the edge of the fountain and gestured for Sarah to do the same. Sarah sat and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm securely around her waist pulling her closer. They sat contently taking in the beautiful night.

Minutes passed before Sarah finally broke their silence. "You were really good today, taking out that big guy."

"Sarah I think you took out the big guy. I had his tiny sidekick."

Sarah laughed. "Well that was the biggest tiny sidekick I've ever seen."

"I'm just glad I got there when I did, and that you're okay." He held her closer. He knew not to push it too far with her. They've had the argument too many times to count. He would worry about her safety, she would argue that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she was, she had proved that more times than he cared to admit. He would end up tucking his tail between his legs and apologizing. Sure they would have great make up sex but the two days leading up to it were pure torture.

"Chuck I'm fine." She could see the war going on his head as she spoke, she knew what he wasn't saying. "I'm glad you got there when you did too." She continued.

Chuck lifted his head to look at her, a look of surprise on his face. "If it wasn't for you…well, I don't know what would have happened. I was definitely out numbered. They may not have been the most skilled of opponents, but they were big and they were strong and that counts for a lot. I really needed you today…Every day."

Chuck grazed his lips against her forehead and squeezed her in his arms.

"What do you think Beckman's going to have to say about Santo's guys breaking in to our apartment, planting bugs and all?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"I don't want to go back to all the surveillance Sarah. I can't. I want to be able to be intimate with my wife and not worry about whose watching video feed of us. I want to share my life with you, not a room full of CIA surveillance techs watching my life unfold before them."

"You won't Chuck. Look Beckman can't do that. It's different now. You're not an asset, you're a spy. A spy's home is off limits to surveillance feed."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She replied, leaning into him.

He exhaled deeply and silence overtook them again.

"I booked the honeymoon." He announced minutes later, breaking their silence once more.

She picked her head up from his shoulder and turned to look at him.

"You did?" She asked.

"Mmhmm. And I know you said it was my choice and you wanted to leave it all to me, I just hope you like it."

"Well don't keep me in suspense Chuck." She gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. After doing an extensive amount of research, I finally decided on…"

Sarah watched him, in anticipation when he paused. She gave him another slug in the arm when he paused for dramatic effect.

Chuck laughed at her reaction. "St. Lucia." He finally announced.

"Really?" Sarah smiled.

Chuck nodded and Sarah leaned in and planted her lips on his. "I knew it." She said when they pulled away.

"You knew I was going to pick St. Lucia?" He looked at her confused.

"I knew you were going to pick some sort of beach honeymoon."

"And how did you know that?" He asked.

Sarah laughed. "Because you're a guy Chuck and you've made it no secret that you wanted to take me somewhere where I would spend the majority of our time there in a bikini of some sort."

"That's not true Sarah, like I said I did extensive research and the choice was very clear. Everything I came across depicted St. Lucia as a and I quote, lush tropical paradise that was made for two people in love. It was a no brainer. Besides, as far as I'm concerned you don't have to bring a single bikini with you on the honeymoon. I don't even know how much, if at all we'll be leaving our room."

Sarah smiled up at him. "Oh really?" She asked.

"That's right."

"Maybe I'll want to take in the sights, are you saying you won't give me the opportunity?"

"Not at all, you can leave the room any time you want, I'm just saying, you're probably not going to want to."

Sarah laughed. "You're awful confident in your abilities to entice me to stay." She ran her hand over his cheek.

"I think I can hold my own." He replied.

"Yeah." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Maybe we should go practice for the honeymoon just in case." She grazed her lips lightly along his neckline. "I'd hate to see you fall short." Sarah looked up at him. She caught her lip between her teeth, to keep from attacking his mouth like she wanted to.

"You think I need practice?" he asked.

"I didn't say that you needed practice." Sarah stood up and faced him. "But you know what they say….practice makes perfect." She held her hands out to him. He took hold of them and stood up.

"They do say that don't they." He replied.

"Mmmhmm."

"Hmmm, a honeymoon rehearsal? Well I'd hate for the honeymoon to be a bust after all the work that went in to planning it."

"That would be a shame." She ran her hands up his chest and clasped them behind his neck.

"Well we can't have that."

"No." she shook her head.

"I mean it's just too important, to leave it to chance."

Sarah nodded. "It's pretty important." She replied.

Chuck took a step towards her and sought out her lips. His mouth crashed into hers and he kissed her with passion and fervor. Taking hold of his shirt she pulled him into her. He ran his hands up her back until they came to rest behind her head.

When their lips parted they found themselves breathless and gasping for air. She ran her fingers through his curls, their eyes locked on one another.

Chuck smiled at her. "You ready to go home?" he asked.

Sarah smiled and licked her lips in response. "Let's go."

In one swift motion, Chuck scooped her up his arms taking her by surprise; she let out a soft squeal. Chuck laughed as Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved quickly towards their apartment door. He opened it in record time and ushered his bride to be inside.

"Carrying me over the threshold?" Sarah asked.

"Like you said Sarah. Practice makes perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>All right Chuck fans there you have it. Another story down for me. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I look forward to any comments and or reviews you want to throw my way. I have no plans right now to start anything new, I think I'll be taking another writing break to do some reading for a change, but then again who knows what will be going through my head after Mondays episode, it may inspire me to write something. Lets all keep out fingers crossed for the official word from NBC!<strong>_


End file.
